The Adventure
by cottoncandy903
Summary: after a diner party gone wrong sonic and friends are thrown into another adventure. contains sonamy, knuxouge, silvaze, shadowxoc, and tailseam
1. the party

everything belongs to sega except for my oc, the bad guys, and the plot

* * *

**The Adventure Ch. 1**

By ~ cottoncandy903

The Adventure, A SonAmy, Knuxouge, Tailseam, Silvaze, and Shadowxoc story

Chapter 1: The Party

Amy loved parties, which is why she was throwing one.

She wore the perfect outfit which consisted of a rather pretty red dress with a glittery pair of white gloves that went half way up her forearms and a pair of red high heel shoes.

She had invited everyone and was thinking of how the party would go as she waited in anticipation for her guests to arrive.

"Chao chao!" came a small voice from somewhere near her. Amy looked up and there, sitting on the window sill, was her little pink chao Rose, wearing her cute little red dress, and by the way she bouncing and giggling, Amy could tell the small chao was just as excited as she was.

She got up and joined the little pink ball of energy where she was perched with her face pressed up against glass.

A knock at the door alerted her that one of her guests had arrived. She answered it and there shinning back at her was a rather familiar pair of emerald green eyes which she adored.

"Hi Ames" were the cobalt hedgehog's words when she opened the door.

"Hi Sonic, glad you could make it." She replied as he stepped through the door.

Just then another knock on door signaled the arrival of another guest.

"Hi Amy!" came Cream's high pitched voice as she opened the door. She was wearing a cute little pink dress with matching sandals and had her ears tied together by a somewhat large pink ribbon at their base, while her chao, Cheese, wore a black bow tie. Her mother wore a somewhat fancy purple dress with matching high heel shoes, white gloves that went up to her elbows, neatly done makeup, and a gorgeous necklace.

"Hi Cream, Cheese, Miss Vanilla, glad you could come!" Amy said as they entered.

She then noticed something moving quickly towards her. As it got closer she noticed that was the little fox, which idolized the love of her life.

"I hope I'm not late." Tails said as he approached.

"Actually, your right on time." She shut the door and went to get the first of her guests situated.

A loud knock on the door signaled the arrival of Knuckles.

She opened the door and standing there was Knuckles and Rouge. Rouge wore a long blue dress with matching shoes as well as the necklace Amy had bribed her with to get her to come.

"Hi, glad you could make it!" she said happily as they stepped through the door and, for the very first time, she noticed how cute they looked together, just like her and Sonic.

"The Master Emerald had better be there when I get back." said Knuckles angrily when she shut the door. She realized he was being as much of a grouch as usual.

When dinner was ready everyone took a seat in the dining room. Sonic was the first to finish.

"Sorry to eat and run but there's somewhere I need to be." he said as stood up.

"Let me guess, at home taking care of your chao Speedy?" said Knuckles in a rather humorous way.

"Very funny Knuckles." Replied Sonic as he walked away.

Shortly after he left the dining room, Amy heard a loud thump and, by the way everyone jumped out of their seat, she could tell they heard it to. Everyone, except Rouge, ran into the living room and there, lying right in front of the door, was Sonic. Amy gasped in shock.

"Oh my!" yelled Vanilla, sounding just as shocked as she was.

"What happened to Mr. Sonic?" wailed Cream "He seemed fine when left the dining room." She continued sounding very confused.

"I don't know. He looked fine to me too. But he appears to have fainted for some reason." answered Tails. He was already by his best friend's side, and looked and sounded as confused as Cream.

"NO!" cried Vanilla.

Amy turned and there in her arms was Amy's best friend. Amy felt horrible. Tails looked crushed to see Cream unconscious. Amy turned to comfort him. Then he gasped and Amy whipped around and saw Vanilla lying on the floor, Cream still wrapped in her arms. She then noticed her chao curled up on one of the pillows on the couch.

Things were getting hectic. First Sonic, then Cream, and now Vanilla and Rose, when would it end?

Another thump sounded from the dining room.

Amy was really scared now and there was still no explanation for why all this was happening.

"Knuckles go see what that was." She ordered, trying to keep her fear out of her voice.

"Fine, but it's probably nothing." he replied seeming unfazed by the event.

Knuckles headed back into the dining room, expecting it to be nothing except for someone's chair falling over.

What he saw when he entered wasn't what he expected. There, lying on the floor was the girl who was always trying to steal the thing he'd devoted his life to protect, there, was Rouge the Bat. For some reason his heart ached to see her like this but he ignored it. Then, he started to feel dizzy and began to lose his balance…

Amy jumped at the sound of another thump. She ran for the dining room and there on the floor was Knuckles and Rouge. They were lying face down in an X shape with Knuckles on top. She noted that they looked pretty cute together like that, even though she was still struck with horror.

Amy turned and headed back into the living room. Only to see Tails was out too, lying next to his idol. They looked pretty cute too almost like a father and son taking a nap together.

She then started to feel dizzy and she found it hard to stand. She then lost her balance and fell to the floor. When she hit the ground darkness quickly flooded her vision and then…nothing.

* * *

hoped enjoyed the first chapter


	2. the day after

**The Adventure Ch. 2**

By ~ cottoncandy903

The Adventure, A SonAmy, Knuxouge, Tailseam, Silvaze, Shadowxoc Story

Chapter 2: The Day After

"Hmmm…wh-where am I?"

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the familiar pink walls and the red dresses hanging out of the closet through the open door. She was in her room. She sat up removed the red covers, stepped into a pair of fluffy, light green slippers, and got out of bed. She was wearing a silky, light purple night-gown and was a little curious how she got into it.

"Ow, my head," she said, rubbing the sore spot on the back of her pink head. "What happened last night?"

She then remembered the party that had gone dreadfully wrong.

She walked out of the room, grabbing a silky, pale pink robe as she walked out the door, and headed downstairs to get herself some breakfast. She paused to look out the window when she entered the living room. She gasped when she saw what was lying in her front yard and quickly ran outside.

"Blaze, Silver! What happened?! Come on, speak to me?!" She yelled as she ran outside.

"Amy? Is that you? Where are we?" Blaze replied, as the pink hedgehog helped her to her feet.

"You're in my front yard. How'd you guys get here?" Amy replied, sounding worried.

"I don't know." said Blaze, sounding very confused.

"Blaze? What happened? What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in the future?" Amy asked, sounding more forceful than she intended, but she wanted to get the situation to get the situation straight.

"We had gotten our hands on a Chaos Emerald and we thought we'd pay you guys a visit but when we got here…" she was interrupted by a loud groan coming from her silver companion as he sat up.

"Blaze? Where are we?" groaned Silver as he scratched his head.

"We're in Amy's front yard." Answered Blaze.

"Oh. Wait what!" He replied, sounding just as confused as Blaze.

"I know. I'm just as confused as you are." Said Blaze gently, "Do you know how we got here?" She then asked, directing the question towards Amy.

"No. I just woke up after last night's party." she replied.

Just then something sped past in a blue blur leaving behind a trail of dust. It screeched to a halt farther down the path, sped back in the direction it came, and stopped right in front of her.

"Hey Ames. Hey Blaze, Silver. Long time, no see." greeted Sonic, sounding as upbeat as usual.

"Good-morning Sonic." Said Amy cheerfully, liking the use of his pet for her, "How are you today?"

"Pretty good so far," said Sonic, shrugging his shoulders. "There's only one thing bothering me, and that's the fact that I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" Sonic finished, sounding irritated.

"That would have to be because you went down first. I'll give you the details later." Replied Amy, who then turned to Silver and Blaze, "Let's get you guys inside so we can hear what happened."

Amy walked over to Silver to help to his feet, since he looked to dizzy to use his telekinesis, but found he was too heavy. "Hey Sonic, can you give me a hand here?" She asked while still grasping Silver's hand.

"Sure Ames" said Sonic, as he grasped Silver's other hand and helped Amy pull him to his feet.

"Thanks Sonic." Amy said.

"No problem." Sonic said, giving Amy his signature grin. Amy smiled at him, blushing a little. She then looked into Sonic's eyes and he looked into hers.

Blaze cleared her throat, snapping Amy and Sonic out of their trance. "Why don't we go inside?"

* * *

hope you enjoyd chapter 2


	3. the new girl in town

story will be in first person from now on

* * *

**The Adventure Ch. 3**

By ~ cottoncandy903

The Adventure, A SonAmy, Knuxouge, Tailseam, Silvaze, Shadowxoc Story

Chapter 3: The New Girl in Town

I was moving through the forest with speed, leaving a trail of dust behind me. I hadn't rested at all that day, I didn't need to, and I didn't stop until I saw something that didn't fit in among the trees and brambles. What I'd seen was a female hedgehog.

She had black fur and a tan muzzle. She wore her red quills like Amy Rose with a red puff on her forehead. She had on a red t-shirt that showed her stomach and golden-yellow shorts that stopped half way down her thigh. On her feet she wore a pair air shoes that looked like sneakers with gold bands on the tops and wore gold bands around her wrists. When she turned her head I could see her red eyes and red eye-lashes. At the bases of her ears she wore a pair crystal stud, and at the top of her right ear she wore two small gold loops. She seemed to be about 16.

"Um, hi," she said turning around. "Can you help me? I can't find my inhaler," she added more frantically.

"Oh, sure," I said as I got down on my hands and knees to help her look for it.

"Found it!" I said after about five minutes of searching. She quickly leapt over and gave me a big, bear hug, thanking me repeatedly.

"Oh, sorry," she said, letting me go as warmth rapidly spread to my face. She was blushing too.

I handed her the inhaler as she let me go. She began to walk away but paused to look over her shoulder and said, "My name's Shade by the way, Shade the Hedgehog."

"Shadow," I said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you!" Shade shouted behind her as she sped away through the trees.

I stood staring after her for a few moments before finally continuing on my way.

~X~

The next day, I decided to do some more exploring, silently hoping to see Shadow again.

I followed a path through the trees till I reached the edge of the forest. In front of me was a bright pink house with flowers along the walkway and in front of the house. Tending to some rose bushes was a pink hedgehog in a red dress.

"Excuse me!" I shouted.

The hedgehog turned to look at me.

"Could you help me?" I asked her. "I'm new around her. Can you give me some directions?"

"Yeah, sure," said the hedgehog as she got to her feet. She smoothed out her dress and walked over to me.

"I'm Amy Rose," she said.

"Shade the Hedgehog," I said

"So where do need to go?" Amy asked.

"Anywhere," I said.

"How about I just give you a tour then?" Amy asked.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

~X~

"Was the data successfully collected?" I asked the scientist sitting at the computer.

"Yes Sir," said the scientist. "We have the physical and mental capabilities and physical structure of every one of them. We even have their current health status and a list of current medical issues."

"Anything else?" I asked

"We also have their genealogies, places of origin, and whole strands of their DNA." The scientist said. "We now know their weaknesses and how to take them down"

"Perfect," I said. "Begin operation Supremacy."

* * *

hope you enjoyd chapter 3


End file.
